1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of seat covers. More particularly, it concerns a seat cover having a concealable headrest pocket.
2. The Background Art
Seat covers have long been used for maintaining seats in good condition. Seat covers offer a number of advantages, including: protection from stains, marks and wear, and concealment of seats which have been stained, marked, discolored and worn. Seat covers also serve a cosmetic function when a cover provides new color or texture.
Attempts have been made to accommodate seats with headrests. One approach has been to place a hole or holes in the seat cover so that the headrest extends through the hole. Such covers fail to cover the headrest or protect it from additional wear. Further, seat covers very seldom match the texture, color or design of the seat, resulting in unmatching seat covers and headrests which is unappealing to many consumers.
Another approach in the art is to attach a headrest receptacle to the seat cover. When a seat has a headrest, the headrest fits into the headrest receptacle. A disadvantage of a seat cover having a headrest receptacle, until the present invention, has arisen where a seat lacked a headrest. In such cases, the headrest receptacle would neither be removable nor capable of being easily hidden. Rather, the headrest receptacle would remain on the top of the seat in an unattractive collapsed form or, if folded inside out, would form a wide edge at the opening which would not lie flat due to the layers of material around the opening.